1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing pyripyropene, more specifically, a method for producing pyripyropene A, E, O or the like.
2. Background Art
Pyripyropene A has, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 360895/1992 (Patent Document 1) and Journal of Antibiotics (1993), 46(7), 1168-9 (Non-patent Document 1), an inhibitory activity against ACAT (acyl CoA cholesterol acyltransferase) and application thereof to treatment of diseases caused by cholesterol accumulation or the like is expected.
As a pyripyropene A-producing fungus, Aspergillus fumigatus FO-1289 strain has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 360895/1992 (Patent Document 1); Eupenicillium reticulosporum NRRL-3446 strain has been disclosed in Applied and Environmental Microbiology (1995), 61(12), 4429-35 (Non-patent Document 2); Penicillium griseofulvum F1959 strain has been disclosed in WO2004/060065 (Patent Document 2); and Penicillium coprobium PF1169 strain has been disclosed in Journal of Technical Disclosure 500997/2008 (Patent Document 3).
Further, as a biosynthetic route of pyripyropene A, a putative biosynthetic route in Aspergillus fumigatus FO-1289 strain has been disclosed in Journal of Organic Chemistry (1996), 61, 882-886 (Non-patent Document 3) and Chemical Review (2005), 105, 4559-4580 (Non-patent Document 4). These documents have disclosed that, in Aspergillus fumigatus FO-1289 strain, partial structures individually synthesized by polyketide synthase or prenyltransferase are linked to synthesize pyripyropene A by a cyclase.